The next step
by mimijag
Summary: This is a sequel from my one shot "Sand". Written for the S/T smut week-end 2016. Thank you to skinnycat77 for the beta. I'm afraid this is lacking of a plot here. Pure smut. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Don't be afraid or shy. lol x
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel of this : s/10762693/1/Sand**

 **The next step**

After their little intermezzo in the water, Sybil did manage to get some rest, sending Tom to play volleyball with a group of young men not far away on the beach. With his natural good nature, it didn't take long for him to enter the game.

Sybil didn't know what had got into him but since they were here for the week-end, he seemed insatiable even if they always had a very active sex life since they met two years earlier. She wasn't complaining because it was nice to feel desired but still, she would have welcomed an extra hour of sleep this morning. And that's when she realized that they barely saw each other the last month, even if they were living together, and it was mainly because of her erratic shifts.

Now, the sun was going down and they were back in their hotel room getting ready to have dinner. They needed to shower the sand and salt off before going to the port and enjoy the sunset while having wine and seafood.

"First one in the shower," announced Sybil once inside as Tom was closing the door behind them.

Tom didn't even have the time to answer when Sybil already threw her sundress to the side and was down to her swimsuit.

"In honor of…?" he trailed, an eyebrow raised.

"Your gallantry?" she answered with a smirk, pulling her bikini top off.

Tom enjoyed the show as Sybil chuckled to herself knowing she had won this round. She turned around to enter the bathroom and Tom started to strip down, not caring if she was looking or not. After all, there wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. Sybil had stopped at the door and just stared at his naked buttocks for a few seconds before she realized what she was doing and where her thoughts were going. What was happening to her? He definitely was bad influence on her. She quickly turned around and took off the bottom of her bikini and started the water.

Tom heard the water turn on and knew Sybil was standing a couple feet away from him completely naked. His body immediately reacted at the thought and he sighed heavily, thinking about his next move, at the risk of being called obsessive.

But Tom couldn't help himself; he stole a quick glance behind him. Fortunately (or unfortunately), their bathroom had a very large Italian shower, meaning a lot of space and a large doorless opening. And what he saw through the open door made his little problem a big problem. She was already rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and he watched the path the water and soap took down her perfect body, defining every curve. He couldn't just let go. He took a deep breath and entered the bathroom.

"Hey Love, do you mind washing my back?" he asked her innocently, his head popping into the shower.

Sybil slowly turned halfway around to look at him; she had her hand in her hair so her arm blocked the view of her breast. She looked stunned for a second then she dropped her arm, took a step aside to make room for him, grabbed her soap and turned completely towards him, giving him a full view.

Tom let his gaze slowly move down her body as if trying to memorize every contour and shape. _'She really is perfect,'_ he thought. Every part of her body was toned from her arms to her abs to her thighs. Her breasts were just the right sizes for his hands, with hard cinnamon nipples….wait a minute why were her nipples hard? The water was warm at best, could it be that she was as affected by this as he was? He let his gaze slide down her body then back up before looking her in the eye.

She looked directly at him waiting for him to finish ogling her. She took a deep breath and tried to slow her heart rate. She looked into his lust-filled eyes and felt a small amount of pride that she was the cause. She smirked, still wondering what had gotten into them in here. Was this place having a special effect on them or was it only the lack of intimacy of the past month playing with them?

"I can't wash your back if you don't turn around Tom," she finally stated, her voice sounding husky even to her.

Tom fully entered the shower and turned around as she was lathering up her hands with the soap. She then started at his shoulders and worked her way down, trying not to notice the way his muscles felt underneath her hands. She reached his lower back where she took her time then she went lower to his perfect ass.

Tom couldn't help his sharp intake of breath and what sounded strangely like a whimper when her hands made contact with his ass. He felt her fingernails rake down his buttocks and back up and he closed his eyes in delight. Yep, coming into the shower was a good idea.

But he didn't know how he was controlling himself at the moment. All he wanted to do was turn around and claim her as his own again. But he already had his fair share today and he wouldn't want to appear like a beast. He almost snapped when he felt her hard nipples brush up against his back, but instead he just let out a low groan.

Sybil moaned too as the feeling sent a bolt of electricity right down to her center. But she wasn't going to let him have her so easily. She won't be the one giving in. So, she reluctantly pulled away and smoothed her voice. "Anything else you need help washing?"

"No, that about covers it. Thanks," Tom quickly said feeling slightly breathless as he took a few seconds to try and calm down. Sybil turned around and took a step away in the large shower and continued washing.

 _'That was not fair Love, but payback's a bitch,'_ Tom thought.

He grabbed the soap and lathered up his hands and turned fully towards her. Her back was to him so she didn't notice when he stepped closer to her. _'You're in so much trouble, Love.'_

She jumped when his hands made contact with her shoulders. "Just returning the favor, darling," Tom roughly whispered behind her.

She was in so much trouble, she didn't know if she could handle having Tom touch her right now without jumping at him.

Much like her washing, he started at the top, but he took his time. Soon the washing changed into a slow seductive caressing. Sybil couldn't help but let her eyes drift close at the sensations he was creating. It hadn't been long since she had felt his touch but one never get tired of good things, right? She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest.

Tom bent over to her ear and said in deep gravelly voice, "You know Love, we should make this a regular practice after our days. You know conserve water and all that."

Then Tom let his lips brush against her ear as he brought his hands to rest on her waist. His long fingers going down to lightly massage her pelvic region, teasing her.

"Uh huh," was the only thing she could get past her throat. He moved his lips from her ear down to her neck alternating between small kisses and light nibbling. Sybil was really trying to keep herself in check by biting her lower lip, and not moving at all. She couldn't hide her rapid breathing and the goose bumps that spread down her arms though. Seeing and feeling her reaction, he pushed the envelope. Tom pulled her gently against him, bringing her back flush against his impressive erection. He wanted her to know exactly what she still did to him, even after two years.

Sybil moaned before she could catch herself. The fact he had an erection really didn't surprise her, even if they already had sex several times today. But what did surprise her was they didn't seem to be able to stop doing it since their arrival. But deciding to stop and try to analyze things, she arched her neck ….and his hands moving around to her stomach, she was fast turning into a pool of Jell-O.

She brought one of her hands up to his neck anchoring him in place, while the other one went to join his hands at her stomach. She relaxed completely against him and started moving against his erection. His response was a groan and he moved his free hand up to cup her breast, which made her groan as well. She tossed her head against his body and arched her back giving him a bigger handful of her breast. He would have moved his other hand down between her legs, but she was griping his hand so tight, he wasn't sure he could get it free right now. They were both completely out of control, their breathing labored and neither of them had it in them to stop this and maybe go to a more comfortable place to finish.

Tom rolled her nipple between his fingers and Sybil snapped. She turned her head towards his face; almost sensing what she wanted and needing the same thing himself, he met her halfway. Immediately, their lips parted and they started exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. The kiss was hot, demanding and passionately rough; both Tom and Sybil felt it all the way to their toes.

Sybil, not seeing the point to resist him anymore, turned completely around and grasped his erection in her hand, while the other one was still in his hair making sure he went nowhere. Not that he wanted to be anywhere else at the moment. She started pumping his shaft immediately, measuring what her closed eyes couldn't see at the moment. Tom let go of any control he might have had and crushed her against the thin tiled wall, never breaking the kiss which had taken on a life of its own.

With one hand he reached behind her thigh bringing her leg up to his waist, and with the other he reached behind her bringing his hand down past her ass so he could reach her core. She was dripping wet and it had nothing to do with the water around them. He stroked her a few times brushing her clit before he dove two fingers in her hot, tight center and he felt her inner muscles squeeze around him.

Sybil, for her part, was at the point of no return. Without thought, she wrapped her other leg around his waist, and he immediately took on the extra weight. He left her center to keep her weight balanced in the place where he needed her most. Going on pure physical need and thinking of nothing other than the pleasure they were causing each other, they both adjusted the angle and before they knew it he was inside her. They finally broke their kiss for some much needed air.

"Oh God, Tom."

"You feel so good, Love."

This was anything but slow love making; it was animalistic and driven by need and desire. They were claiming the other as their own. The only sounds in the large enclosed shower were moans of pleasure and words of encouragement.

"Harder, Tom." And he did; he completely let go and didn't do anything but feel. He knew she was close when she dug her nails in his back. He knew he wasn't going to last for very much longer either. He reached between them to grab her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers and a moan rolled from the back of Sybil's throat.

She had gone high and fast and it was enough to make one dizzy. She could already feel herself climbing higher and higher, it wouldn't be long before she fell. Sybil couldn't help digging her nails into Tom's back as the sensations grew stronger and more powerful. Vaguely, in the one part of her brain that wasn't wrapped around Tom, she hoped she didn't draw blood. When he touched her nipple it was her downfall, she began to come hard. She knew he could feel it too. Tom bit down on her shoulder to smother the loud groans that he couldn't hold back as his movement became more erratic and then after a few blissful moments he was coming with her and it was hard, it was almost painful...almost.

It took a minute for both of them to get their breathing under control. They both drew back slowly to look at each other, each with a look of love but also of shock at how animalistic they have been.

Sybil was the first to speak. "Wow…" she said still a little out of breath.

Tom just stood there looking at her with amazement. He was still inside her with her legs and arms still wrapped around him. He was surrounded by Sybil Crawley once more and he decided he never wanted to be anywhere else.

"Want to do it again?" he smugly replied as he tightened his grip around her.

She couldn't help but smile from the feeling of pure joy Tom gave her from that one statement. Her intoxicating smile caused him to smile also. She leaned into him for another long and languorous kiss.

When they drew apart, Tom slid his hand on her hair and breathed in her ear.

"We should really get ready or else we'll lose our reservation."

She looked up dreamily at him before pushing him away playfully after crawling off his body. "Hurry up. There's no way I won't get my lobster tonight."

Tom laughed heartily at her change of mood, always amazed at the state of excitement the promise of good food would get her. He gave her a quick kiss and stated rinsing off. She turned away from him and started cleaning up. She went to rinse between her legs when her hand came in contact with his semen running down her thigh. "Oh fuck," she softly swore to herself but unfortunately loud enough for Tom to hear.

He turned quickly and asked with concern. "Are you alright, Syb?" He was afraid he hurt her. He wasn't exactly gentle that time.

She turned toward him. "Yeah, I'm fine." At his slightly disbelieving look, she continued, "I'll tell you later, I promise it's nothing serious."

Or she hoped so. She wasn't ready to spoil the mood but she still couldn't believe her nor Tom had thought about protection. Yes, they were in a real relationship for two years but they were still using condoms. With her erratic schedules and her being a scatterbrain, the pill just wasn't her best friend in this case so they had both agreed to stick with condoms until they took time to look at other options. It wasn't ideal but it suited them at this point. Well, it suited them until now and Sybil was already dreading the conversation she needed to have with Tom.

They were in a relationship, but the last thing they needed was a misunderstanding between them and she knew she needed to talk to him. But were they ready for more?

She looked up at him as she was halfway through drying off and saw him standing there completely soaked looking at her with mild worry, and maybe a little panic. Seeing that he wasn't moving,

she looked up at him ready to start urging him to move, but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.

She walked over to him and gave him a slow, meaningful kiss. "It's nothing, really. Now, get ready. You don't want to have me starved." Slightly relieved, he smiled at her which she returned.

"No, we don't want that," he answered softly.

They finished dressing and were soon on their way to the little restaurant near the shore, both lost in their own separate thoughts. Sybil was already regretting not having told him right away what was the problem and telling him it wasn't anything serious. He wasn't stupid; he'll soon realize they didn't use a condom and that she wasn't on the pill. But she wasn't worried about a commitment from Tom. She knew he loved her but they had a lot to sort out before thinking of kids. And besides, she would really like to be married before they had kids. She wanted to do this the right way. Not have some shotgun wedding where it is blatantly obvious the bride was pregnant. Oh my…did she just think of marriage?

She blushed and looked up at him and couldn't help but giggle at the expression on his face. He was on cloud nine and was not hiding it, his arms proudly around her shoulders as if he just conquered the world. So, regardless of the consequences she wouldn't take the last 20 minutes back for anything.

Tom was ecstatic; nothing could ruin the mood he was in. He just made love to his sweetheart for the third time today (well, third and half if their little game in the sea counted for something) and he couldn't wait to get to the restaurant where he had planned something romantic. At least, he thought it was. He was ready to take the next step in their relationship and he hoped she was ready too.

"Was that a giggle, Love?"

"No." She replied through a smile.

"Oh, I think it was." Tom egged her on knowing this was too good to pass up.

"Good luck proving that," she said, entering the restaurant as he was holding the door open for her. Tom shook his head at her unable to give her a verbal response.

They were lead to the outside terrace that was overlooking the sea. The sun was setting and the view was breathtaking.

"This is nice," breathed Sybil as she was sitting down. "The view is lovely."

"Yes, it is," confirmed Tom looking straight at her.

Sybil looked back to him with a smile and started to blush furiously when she realized he was speaking of her and not of the view. She felt more than loved then and very special but couldn't help herself to roll her eyes at him, just for good measure.

The server arrived and took their order, interrupting Tom who was about to add something. As they had already settled on lobsters with white wine, it was quick and they were soon alone again.

Tom was watching her intensely and Sybil started to get uncomfortable, almost squirming in her chair.

"What?" she finally asked after some time.

Tom smirked and nodded playfully to her left shoulder, the gold skin shinning against the white tissue of her dress after two days at the beach.

"Did you fight with some feral beast, Milady?"

Sybil frowned as Tom was leaning toward her across the table.

"Or did you have the best sex of your life? Because I can't see another way to get a hickey with teeth marks."

Proud of himself, Tom leaned back in his seat, arms crossed against his chest.

"WHAT?" yelled Sybil, trying to look down to her own shoulder.

But she couldn't see it right so she reached in her purse for her little pocket mirror. And sure enough she had a huge hickey on her shoulder with what looked suspiciously like teeth marks. She vaguely remembered Tom biting her as they both came, but she didn't think it was this bad. Thank god her scrub hid it.

Tom laughed.

"Don't worry, Love. I'm sure I have a few scratches here and there myself. It was pretty intense."

At the memory, Tom couldn't help the glazed look that crossed over his eyes. He couldn't help but think about what it was like to have her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her. What it felt like when she came and the way she clung to him. She was a very passionate lover and he seemed to never get enough of this side of her.

"Yes it was…"said Sybil softly, thinking it was maybe time for that little discussion.

She took a deep breath and chose to be very straightforward.

"Tom…we didn't use a condom when we…well….you know…when we….in the shower."

She looked up at him, unsure. He had a slightly confused look on his face as he was connecting the dots.

"Well there's a first time for everything I guess."

Tom was clearly still lost in his last thoughts about their earlier activity.

Sybil had a look of shock on her face. "Tom, I'm trying to be serious, here. Remember that I'm not on anything?"

As she waited for this to sink in she added: "It didn't even cross my mind until afterwards when I was cleaning up….I'm usually pretty serious about that sort of thing. It's not like me to get carried away…." She had a slight grin on her face. "You always did have a way of making me forget the Rules."

He smiled at her choice of words before being serious again.

"So you're saying you could be pregnant," he stated calmly.

His expression was hard to read. "Yes."

"So what's the problem?"

Sybil's eyes got round in shock at what he just said. Tom reached for her hand across the table. "Syb…you know that I'm not the weekend dad type, and I was never with anyone I was willing to spend the rest of my life with."

' _Until now,'_ he added silently.

"And to be honest…"

He reached inside his jacket's pocket and pulled out a little black velvet box. Sybil's heartbeats sped when he gave it to her.

"I didn't plan for things to happen this way but as we're having a serious conversation. Don't get it wrong. I'm not asking you to marry me…yet," he added with a soft smile. "But I wanted to give you this tonight. As a promise of engagement from me. We've been together for two years and it has been the best two years of my life. I can't see spending my whole life with anyone else so…yes, maybe the timing sucks, maybe we did the things in the wrong order but…what's wrong with that? We love each other and if there's a baby, then I'll welcome it with open arms." He looked down a little unsure of himself, "Unless you don't want…"

He never got to finish, because Sybil got up suddenly and he found her lips pressed against his own. She pulled back and looked him directly in the eyes. "Nothing would make me happier, Tom, than to be the mother of your children."

"But?" he pressed, seeing in her eyes she hadn't finished.

"But… I just always wanted to be married before I had kids and we're not exactly in a stable situation right now."

She didn't have to go into details; he knew too well what the problems were: her schedule and his income. He sighed heavily and pulled her down on his lap, not bothering about the few heads that had turned to them.

"Alright, so we wait till we get home and you can ask Gwen or Anna to run tests. If you're not pregnant, then get the pill, or the shot, or whatever it is women are on these days. Or we can be more careful and still use condoms.

"Even if I'm dying to make love to you again with nothing between us," he breathed in her ear for her alone to hear. "And if you are pregnant we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Sybil for her part tried her best not to let the tears, which were quickly forming, fall.

"God I love you." It was out of her mouth before she realized it.

Tom gave her a big smile before he captured her lips in the sweetest, most loving kiss he knew how to give. When he pulled back to look at her it was the most natural thing in the world to say, "I love you too."

They both had silly grins on their faces and laughed a little. This time it was Sybil that kissed Tom. As it ended, she pushed him away. "Good, now that this is settled, can I get that lobster you promised me? Then we need to get the hell out of here while I still have control over myself."

Tom laughed and pushed her gently off his lap with a playfully slap on her bottom.

"And don't you want to see first what I got you?" he asked, pushing the velvet box to her across the table.

Sybil bit at her lips, her eyes shining with excitement before reaching for it after Tom had nodded to it once more.

"Go", he said, excitement in his voice too.

She opened the little box and her eyes started to fill with tears again.

"It's nothing fancy," he stated. "But I hope you like it. I thought that the meaning behind it was just perfect."

"My own Claddagh ring!" she exclaimed. "Of course I love it! Oh thank you, Tom!"

Without wasting one more second, she reached for the ring and put it on her right hand. She extended her arm in front of her to admire it with a radiant smile and Tom took her hand in his to softly kiss the ring on her finger.

"While waiting for more," he breathed against her skin, sending a shiver through her body.

Sybil leaned toward him over the table and murmured, "I'll thank you properly later when we're alone."

She smiled mischievously to him as he was panting hard and looked around the restaurant.

"Now… where is the server with our lobsters?"

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**London, two weeks later…  
**

Tom had just finished eating leftovers and was in the process of washing the dishes when he heard the front door of their apartment open. He wasn't expecting Sybil because she had a late shift that night. Before he could think more, there she was, at the kitchen island, still wearing her scrubs. She smiled at him and before he could say anything, she gave him a quick kiss and took his hand in hers leading them to the bedroom. Now he was just plain confused.

"Syb, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you were on night shift."

They were in the bedroom and she had let go of his hand. He watched her starting to undress, throwing her scrubs carelessly on the floor. When she was in her underwear, she finally turned to look at him.

"I'm not pregnant." Sybil stated simply.

Tom was a little shocked. "How do you know? I thought you wanted to wait until…." He never got to finish.

"I've got my period five days ago."

 _'_ _And you didn't notice because we both were working like crazy and didn't have time to have sex'_

"Why didn't….?"

"You hover." She was enjoying this, but could tell he needed a better explanation. "I was doing a good enough job of making myself crazy without adding you to the mix. Plus I knew you wouldn't get any work done if you knew. This way I could surprise you….Surprise!"

She looked down suddenly unsure of herself, "You're not mad are you?" When she looked up she was glad to see he was smiling.

He walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug which she returned. "It's scary how well you know me," Tom laughed. "I was dreading the answer, one way or another," he admitted.

"Are you disappointed?" she asked softly against his chest.

"A little bit. But I think it's better this way. You?"

"The same," she breathed, still mourning the loss of a child who never really existed.

It was a strange feeling for both of them. They knew it was for the best at this time but still couldn't forget what could have been. Sybil even asked Gwen to do a blood test to be sure. They stayed that way for a few minutes enjoying the feel of each other. Tom pulled back to look at her, but kept his arms around her.

"So I take it that Anna took over your shift," he said with a knowing grin.

"You take it right. Apparently, I was driving the whole service crazy because I was keeping the news from you so she sent me home. Oh, and she put me on the pill, and I promised to be very serious about it so there's nothing holding us back." She started kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you? Maybe I had other plans, you know. You weren't supposed to be here so maybe I planned a guy night out," he teased her as he worked his way up her ribcage to her breasts.

"Change them; I'm afraid this is going to take all night." She had his shirt opened and went to work on his jeans. Sybil pulled his head down for a passionate kiss while the other hand snaked in his boxers and grasped his growing erection. Tom completely gave into the kiss. He moaned as she rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock which already had pre-cum oozing out.

Tom brought both hands up to cup her face as he bent lower for a deeper kiss. He was losing control very quickly. Leaving one hand on her face, he dropped the other one to massage her breast through her bra. Sybil was the one who moaned this time and gripped him tighter. Their breathing was labored as they broke apart.

Tom immediately went to her underwear, intending to take it off. Seeing his intentions, she stopped him and grabbed both his hands and shook her head no. At his slightly confused look she said, "This is my show Mr. Branson, so sit down and try to enjoy yourself." With that she pushed him on the bed. He was sitting up waiting to see what she was going to do first.

Sybil walked between his legs spreading them further apart. She bent down to kiss his lips while pushing his shirt off his shoulders. Once it was off, she moved down to kiss his neck. Tom's hands naturally grasped her waist letting his fingers trail over her exposed skin. Tom expected her to straddle his lap, but she surprised him when she dropped to her knees instead. His heart rate got a little quicker. _'Please let her do what I think she's about to do,'_ he silently prayed.

His anticipation must have showed because she stopped kissing his chest to look up at him. "Patience is a virtue Tom," she said grinning. She continued kissing his chest paying attention to each nipple. Her hands massaged his thighs as her mouth moved lower over his abdomen. Tom leaned back on his arms to give her better access.

 _'God, she's torturing me.'_ Tom's breath got quicker the closer she got to his erection. His pants were still on but opened enough for his cock to stick out of his boxers. When she reached her goal she licked the pre-cum off his abdomen then followed down to the head of his cock. Tom gripped the bedcovers and let out a very loud moan. He was about to lose it, she was teasing him so much.

She looked up at him with a knowing grin. _'I've got him just where I want him.'_ Sybil lightly tugged at his pants. "Take these off." It was almost embarrassing the way he scrambled to get his pants and boxers down his legs. Sybil raised her eyebrow at him and grinned.

Tom knew he was acting like a 16 year old kid about to get his first blow-job, but he didn't care. He just wanted that mouth wrapped around him. He knew what it was like and he couldn't wait anymore.

With their eyes locked, she lowered her head extremely slowly. Sybil started at the base of his dick and licked her way to the top like it was a Popsicle. She watched as Tom's eyes rolled shut and he let out a groan. She continued by wrapping her lips around the mushroom head and took just a little in her mouth before coming back up. She repeated this, each time going lower until she was taking him completely in her mouth.

His moans were almost constant now and he had started to sweat. "Syb, that feels so good." His breathing was extremely rapid.

Sybil would have smiled at the compliment if it were possible. Instead, she looked up at him and what she saw turned her on even more. He was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and was very tense. She could see every muscle flexed, especially his abs. His hands were still clinching the sheets in an effort to hold onto something. The sight made her moan which sent vibrations through his cock. He let out a loud groan and lightly bucked up into her mouth. At her disapproving look, he was quick to apologize. Very out of breath, "Sorry…sorry….god you could kill a guy doing that."

Tom was very close. He promised himself he would let her finish next time, but he had other plans right now. He pulled her head up and fell in love all over again at the look of disappointment on her face as she gave his lap a hungry look. "I promise he won't forget you," he said as he pulled her in for greedy kiss. She crawled onto his lap and he quickly flipped her over and pinned her hands above her head, ravishing her with kisses. She wasn't fighting him. Tom held her wrists with one hand while his other traveled down her body. He unhooked her bra to play with her breast; at the same time he thrust his hips rubbing his erection against her. She could feel the wetness pool between her legs as she tried to get free. She needed him inside her soon.

Tom just grinned at her efforts. He pushed her bra away and slowly licked around her breasts, but not touching the nipple. Sybil squirmed, trying to get his mouth were she wanted it. Not succeeding she let out a whimper. Tom took pity on her and latched onto her nipple. She arched her back and moaned at the pleasure he was creating.

He pulled back slightly and returned his other hand back to her wrist. "If I let you go, do you promise to cooperate?"

Sybil shook her head yes though passion clouded eyes. Tom ran his hands down her arms and over her shoulders before he again captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Sybil quickly wound her arms around his neck. She pulled him completely against her as he took his time and explored her mouth. Their moans were mingled together as they softly rocked against each other.

After Tom got his fill, he continued down her neck, past her shoulders, making a small detour at each breasts. He sucked and nipped on one nipple while his hand paid attention to the other, then switched. Sybil had her fingers in his hair encouraging him to keep going. When he reached her abdomen she couldn't help the tickle that ran straight to her core. Finally, he reached the top of her underwear. He sat up on his knees as he slowly pulled them down and stared at her naked form. He was still kneeling between her legs so he could see everything he ever wanted. She was glistening wet. Sybil's heart rate got a little quicker when she saw him lick his lips and the direction his eyes were looking. But he didn't do what she expected; instead he started kissing at her feet.

She let out a sigh of disappointment which he heard. He looked up at her with a shit eating grin on his face. "Patience is a virtue, Love, or so I'm told." He was at her calf now slowly making his way up, too slow for Sybil.

"Tom please, you're driving me crazy." He was slightly above her knee kissing to the inside of her leg.

"Please what, Syb?" She wasn't quite begging, but it was close enough to turn him on even more.

"You know what, Tom." She was throbbing; except for his erection rubbing against her earlier, he had yet to touch her there.

"Do I? For all I know you could want me to start back at your feet." To emphasize his point he started back down.

"NO!" She grabbed his hair and pulled him back up, getting him to come a little higher than before. He kissed the inside of her thigh, but did not move any higher. "Please….just…." She tried pulling his head where she wanted him, but he wouldn't budge.

He knew he was pushing her. Most women weren't used to verbalizing what they wanted in bed. It was amazing what someone would do when they were turned-on enough. "Tell me what you want Love."

She was getting frustrated; he knew what she wanted. Tom was now running his hand up her leg adding to the tease and pushing her higher.

"Please…"

"Tell me and I'll do it." He was about to crack himself, being this close he could smell her and see how wet she was. All he wanted to do was run his tongue across her wet folds and drink her dry.

"Please….taste me." He didn't need to be told twice, he dove in and they both moaned at the contact. Sybil had no thoughts in her head, just feelings. She wrapped her legs around his body and held his head in place with one hand. After a few minutes she brought her hand up to cup her own breast and play with her nipples.

Tom looked up in time to see this and he about came just from the sight of her touching herself. He didn't know how much more foreplay he could take. He purposely stayed away from her clit; he didn't want to make her come just yet. Tom could tell she was close. She was grinding her hips into him and pulling his head closer at the same time. Her moans were getting louder and she was arching her back pushing her breast into her hand.

Tom pulled away and for a split second thought Sybil was going to physically hurt him. "I want to be inside you when you come." That seemed to calm her enough so he could kiss her. She could taste herself on him and it only added to her high. He quickly positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed the tip of his dick at her entrance teasing her a little more. "Tom, don't make me hurt you." He grinned and pushed into her completely. By now both were covered in sweat and moaning uncontrollably. Sybil rotated her hips trying to create some friction.

Tom decided to let her take the reins again and rolled them over so she was on top. Sybil seemed to really like this new arrangement. She started moving and he just held on for the ride. Both were lost in their own pleasure.

Tom knew he was too close to last long so he reached up with one hand to rub her nipple and with the other he went for her clit. The result was instant; Sybil's movements became more erratic and rough. This wasn't going to last much longer for her either.

Through raged breathing, "Love, I'm really close."

"Me too, Baby." Right after she said this she started to come. Tom could feel her inner muscles milking him and then he was coming with her. He moved his hands back to her waist and pushed down as he emptied himself inside her.

Exhausted and out of breath Sybil collapsed on top of Tom. He was out of breath as well and concentrated on getting much needed air inside his body. After a few minutes, their breathing was almost back to normal.

"At the risk of making a mess of this, is the pill 100% effective right away?" asked Tom, still breathless.

"Pill's never 100% effective, Tom," she answered in the same state.

"Oh…all right." He was too exhausted and satisfied to even think about what she just said.

Sybil chuckled and rolled on her side to cuddle against him.

"We'll be just fine," she said with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah…" he murmured, closing his eyes.

"It's nice, "she stated after a while.

"What cuddling?" he whispered in her ear.

"Partly, I like all of it, falling asleep in your arms completely satisfied, brushing our teeth together. It's all very domestic. I even liked using the head with you in the same room."

"Okay, that last part was a little weird, but the rest I understand." He was starting to drift off into sleep. "I like it too. And one day, we'll make it official, right?"

"Definitely," smiled Sybil against his chest. "I love you, Tom."

"I love you too."

They both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces at the promise of more to come.

 **THE END**


End file.
